First Date
by Vicious W.W
Summary: Tetra is getting herself prepare for a date with the Hero of Wind's, the problem is that the boy doesn't know it. Everything goes wrong, so is the turn of Linebeck to solve the problems... and earn his sugar. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I, obviously, not own The Legend of Zelda nor First date song of blink 182**

**Any doubt, please read notes at the end of the fic...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**First date**

* * *

"_When you smile I melt inside,_

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time;_

_I really wish it was only me and you._

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room;_

_Please don't look at me with those eyes,_

_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies._

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss_

_A target that I'm probably gonna miss_"

* * *

Link was waiting for Tetra outside of her office. He had been waiting almost one hour since she asked him to come, either he wanted to come o not, she was his captain, so he have to obey. but before he could open the door…

"Wait a second! I almost over… and Don't YOU DARE to go somewhere meanwhile!"

So he decide to stay… and here we are, one hour ago and she hadn't spoke another word nor invite him to enter. He was getting upset, and Link wasn't the kind of person that get upset so easily.

He even had fallen sleep **twice**! Goddesses! Why is she doing to stay lock on her room for that long?

…

Because she is still on that room…._right_?

Then something hit Link. She could have been kidnapped all this time and He had been so dumb that didn't notice it! Link then get up faster and open the door just to find the beloved captain safe and secure. Wow, his thoughts really betrayed him this time, Tetra was all right and there was nothing to worry! The wasn't any danger … and there were not clothes too, of course.

…The hell?

"LINK! WHY DID I TELL YOU!? WAIT OUTSIDE YOU BASTARD LITTLE PERVERT!"

And a punch send he flying out the room, knocked him in the process, and he stayed like that for another hour when the coma finally break and woke up.

Nikko was passing by, and he saw Link complaining for the pain on he's head.

"Hey Swabbie, what happened?"

"N…Nothing, I'm just waiting for Tetra to go out of her room"

"Still? It has been like two hours since she called you…"

Link looked at him with wide eyes, wait! two hours? that would mean that an hour has passed since she punched him, and she was still getting herself ready!?

"….Damnit…"

* * *

"Link! I'm ready, you may come in…"

...

"Link? COME HERE NOW!"

"Ah! I'm going, I'm going!" Link felt sleep again, but he instantly woke up when Tetra yell his name, it was almost a hobby. After all the constant screaming at work and after it make him always alert for whatever could happen or not.

A matter of surviving. Link thought.

He open the door, and at the same time he have his arms up, expecting some kind of another threat against his life, but nothing happened. So he enter slowly, still alert for what may Tetra do to him. But when he finally had a glance over Tetra, he couldn't do nothing but amazed.

She was beautiful, dressed in a beautiful white dress with red flowers over it, her hair off, and a rose on it. Link just was…shocked.

"Do I look that bad?" Tetra said with a sad and angry tone, reflected on her faces. She was going to tell him to get out, but Link spoke before she couldn't have the chance.

"N-No! Not at all! You look…You look amazing, Tetra. You look very beautiful with that dress!"

Tetra Suddenly blushed, as the words of Link were replaying on her mind.

"Really? You really mean it?"

"Yes, I… I really think that you are beautiful, Tetra" And now Link was blushing too, this was a very awkward moment for the both, but even with that Tetra felt happy for what Link tell her.

"Thank you Link... y-you are very sweet..." Those simples words Make Link happy too, but he decides to hide it, because those simples words really mean something for him. The most, actually...

"So...you are going to go with your hero clothes?"

"Eh?" Now Link didn't know what she mean. "Going were?"

Tetra give him an annoying look, before she realized that he was telling the truth.

"Don't tell me you forget Link" She asked, gently. Still expecting that Lin-

"I'm sorry Tetra, but I don't know what you are talking about" He said, he was so naive sometimes, but this time She was not going to forgive him for being liked that. No, how could he forget about it? Even when he was the one who asked her. Maybe...it was all a joke?

"Get...Out" She said.

"Eh...Why?" Now Link began to get scared.

"**GET OUT**!" And with that, she kick him out. Literally she gave him a kick that sent him flying, now not only from his room, but out of the ship as well. The crew run to the edge of the ship the sooner they saw that Link was falling out. They watch in relief as Link emerged from the water, and now he was floating, complaining about the pain on his b-

"Damn IT! Was wrong with Tetra!?"

"Don't you remember?" Said Nudge "You and her were suppose to have a date or something"

"Ah! What are you saying!? I mean... Yeah, I L-L-Like Tetra that way! and I know that she...too. but when did I ask her to go out?"

"...MAKO! COME HERE!" That was Gonzo, who immediately scream at his friend, the only one who didn't go to see if Link was all right, but decide to hide. Not very well 'cause Gonzo saw he behind the barrel's at first glance.

Now, with Link in the ship again, they all interrogate Mako. Why? Because he was the one who told the crew about the link and Tetra having a date thing and get their hopes up. "Hopes up?" Asked Link, "Hopes up that you and her were finally together. Geez Swabbie, everyone knows that you like each other!" Nikko shout.

"You knew IT!?"

"Obviously" Said Senza.

"I-I have to go and apologize to her!" Link was about to burst to the cabin where Tetra was, and so the pirates let him. A minute later, he was again on the water.

"Are you all right? Maybe it will be better if you wait a little..." Senza said, and all of them agreed with him.

"Besides, we still haven't listen to what Mako **_want's _**to tell us" That was Gonzo. He was very angry; That was because he have always being like a father for Tetra, and he was the first of the crew in notice the way Tetra felt about Link. This is where the things get worst: Mako just decide by himself that, in order to make Link do _the move_, He needed to make the move for him! So he write a fake Letter, saying that He (As Link) wanted to have a date with the captain, and he was so ashamed to ask her personally. He told the other pirates that Link finally ask Tetra to go out, ignore the previous details about being him the one who asked Tetra. That is why Gonzo was angry; Not because Link have already win the heart of the captain, his beloved child. But against Mako to fake it all and play with her heart.

"and she believes the letter? How?" That was Link.

"Well... Remember the paper that I make you sign?"

"...You really are despicable" said Nikko.

"Maybe I should check her again. Oh, brother! why did you not simple told me about this!? You know, like 'I ask Link to see if this is true'?

"Don't worry! She likes you!" Said Mako, trying to cheer Link.

"maybe you should say_ used to_, 'cause I'm not sure if she is still in L-love with me..."

They all suddenly became depress. Maybe the things would have go better if Mako wouldn't be such a...

"Hey, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something but... do you have a cup of sugar?" That was Linebeck.

...Wait what!?

"Wahhh!" Was the common reaction. Linebeck just appear from nowhere! Till they saw his ship along side their. Still... in what moment did he stop his ship, get himself off, aboard their one, and step in front of them? that was a question they didn't wanna ask. The man was stranger by himself and they only know him for Link's story and one time they met him.

"do you have or not? I just find this new treasure chart! I'm on a hurry..."

"Linebeck! May you think that this is a little odd but... do you have experience with girls?"

"Will you give me some sugar if I told you?"

"What?" Link said, that was a very annoying way to treat an old friend "Yeah! Just Tell me some-"

"WAIT!" Gonzo was the one who yell at the two "Why don't you ask us instead? We are almost family! besides, we were first!" He demand, And all the crew follow him.

"No offense guys. But i'm very sure that none of you have experience with girls, right?" And for the sadness of the crew, it was a fact.

"Uh-umm...Right. Sorry"

"Not problem" And Link turned to Linebeck again "Well, What do you want to know?"

"Just to be sure Linebeck. You _Do_ have experience, right?"

"What? Of course I do! I have been with a lot of women's!"

"...Jerk"

"Whatever; Now again: What do you want to know about girls?"

"Well...I kinda mess up my first date?"

And when Link said those words Linebeck made a look of "seriously" upon him. He almost slap his own face. His thoughts didn't make much difference. 'Its Link, hell. Of all the persons I ever have the misfortune of know I never thought that this kid would too make that mistake'

"You're just screw" He said.

"Eh!?"

"When you break a lady's heart it is almost impossible to fix. It's the biggest mistake that you could make on an relationship, along with call her fat!"

"Fat? Tetra's not fat. And what does that have to do with this!?"

"It is Tetra the one!? I never thought that you and her likes each other!"

"Lier" Said Senza. And Link gave him an odd look before turn to Linebeck "You knew it too!?"

"Everybody, I'am afraid that even your family..."

"Not kidding!" Mako shout, and everyone gave him a killer stance.

"Well, returning to the main argument" Said Link, who was very tired of all this; He just wanted a solution so Tetra and he would back to normal.

"Ah, yes! Well... In the better case, she just break your legs"

"What!?"

"Believe me, It could be worse!"

"I'm not seeing how that is helping me!"

"Oh, young, young Link... Nothing can't help you now! You'll se that when you hurt a Lady you always got the worst part"

And then Link fells to his knees, feeling way too sad and depressed for the words of Linebeck. All the pirates directed a killer look upon Linebeck, who just ignore them to put his hand's on Link's shoulders. "And I know my friend: This kind of thing's usual aren't our fault" All of them glare at Mako, who did felt scared.

"But... I really do want to go out with her; I never wanted this to happen!" Link yell.

Then suddenly Linebeck sight.

"I guess we can try it if you want..."

"try..it?

"Try to make her forgive you, genius..." 'He can find the answer to puzzle's that would make any brain explode...but can't understand a simple hint like that'.

"Then... lets do it! What do you have in mind?"

Linebeck smiled.

"Flowers and chocolates"

* * *

Knock Knock...

"Didn't I told you **ALREADY!?** I don't wanna see you Link!" Tetra scream from the other side of the room. Link couldn't help but feel scare.

"Cheer up Link! You can do it!" The crew was cheering link, as Linebeck only smirk while he saw Link performing he's plan, Which only consisted in bring some Flowers along with chocolate's to Tetra as Link apologize himself. A master piece he called it, 'What a stupid idea you had sometimes!' was the answer of the boy, but he was still making it. And it was not over; Linebeck thought that it will be better if Link looked 'cool', so he make him wear a sailor suit.

"Worst. Plan. Ever" Link shouted.

"What are you mumbling!? You wanna fight idiot!?" And Tetra was approaching the door, Link could feel the steps (Actually everyone could) as well he's heart began to beat faster.

Then the door opened "YOU WANT A PIECE OF THiiiiss... eh?"

"Please..." He extend he's arms, offering both the flowers and chocolates "_Don't_ hate me..." He said this with his eyes closed. He was way too scare to see Tetra's reaction.

"Unm..." She took both "T-Thanks..I guess" And she was blushing. '_Bingo_!' Linebeck thought, as for the pirates looked with incredulity because the plan worked out; honestly they believed that Link would be only kicked out the ship again.

But the flowers or the chocolates didn't really matter, It was the suit. Yes, it was a fact that Link didn't looked 'cool' with it, but... Tetra, She always thought that the young boy was cute, and she had even pictured sometime ago how he would look with a dress.

This, for Tetra, was better than a dress.

"Wh-why are you wearing those clothes!?" She shouted, still blushing for how Link looked.

"I-I-I thought that you would like it! And sorry if this doesn't make me look like a pirate, what I was thinking? I go and change them out immediately!" He almost yell, but when he was about to go to his room and change, Tetra took his hand before he even could turn.

"Don't"

"...What?"

"Just... Don't" She sentence. Link then try to look the more pathetic he could, as Linebeck said he must.

"Why are you looking me like that? snapped it!"

"I-I'm sorry!...eh, Tetra"

"W-what?"

"Why are you still dressed like that?" He pointed it out, and it was true. She never change her clothes, still dressing the same white dress with red flowers. She didn't answer, and they remain in a awkward silent. Tetra was way too ashamed of the situation, her mind was demanding her, screaming to tell him to go away, but she didn't wanted to. Link, for the other hand, was totally lost. It haven't passed twenty minutes since the last time he saw her like that, and he still was shocked for how beautiful she looked. He was never going to get used to it, and he like it.

The two of them jus stared at each other, what appear an eternity for the crew and Linebeck. Suddenly, Tetra took Link's hand and the two of them started walking. The whole crew and Linebeck watched them till they were out of the ship, walking into Windfall. They can relax now, all was solve.

"You can give me my sugar now" Except for that.

* * *

Finally. The couple were walking next to another as they make their way across Windfall. Link bought ice cream, and they were eaten them as they talk; Their old adventures were the principal subject, and they were enjoying their time together. Just the two of them... Almost.

You'll see. A while after they enter the island, some of the kids of town were amazed for how Tetra looked. And maybe the pirate didn't notice it, but Link did: Those Kids were following them every place they go. Link was pissed out.

Then Tetra stop walking, She gave Link a cheerful smile and turn back.

"Ok kids. If you don't wanna see my angry face. I advice you to **GET THE HELL OUT HERE!**" She yell them; fire in her eyes.

"Run for you lives! It's the goat sucker!" One of them scream, and they all burst out of the place.

Tetra just stay a while longer yelling them some unspeakable things. Link was staring at her, still amazing himself for how good she looked. He scared a little when Tetra yell at the kids, though that it was fun to watch too.

"Those kids sure are the proud of their fathers...Hum! Hey Link!... what are you looking at?" She shouted. Link blinked, and then he blush "N-nothing... Have I told you already how beautiful you are?"

"Like a million times" She said, proud of it, and at the same time happy, she wasn't the type of girl who like being flattery. But when it comes from Link...

She could say, in her own special way, that she was the most happy girl in the world.

* * *

**Notes:**

Ok, this is like an experiment. Maybe you have already notice it, but the english language isn't my main. So If toy find some errors i is because this. Still I appreciated every review you could give me!

Another thing, if it wasn't that bad as I thought it is, maybe I make a translated of another fanfic of mine. A long story actually... and it is about this couple, too. I want to but I needed to see how good I'am with english fics.

This is kind of based on a pic I saw on deviantart.

Again, I appreciated every review you could handle.


End file.
